The invention relates to a flexible blind to be used by hunters, photographers, and others for concealment from wild life and to provide protection from the elements under certain conditions.
Formerly the provision of a blind for concealment involved carrying bulky heavy camouflage material, cutting and piling branches or brush found in the field, or constructing permanent rigid blinds. The use of such means was time consuming and did not provide the mobility to move from one area to the other for the hunter, photographer or other.
A search of the prior art revealed that of the patents found the following were most pertinent:
U.S. Pat. No. 295,013, Hunter, Mar. 11, 1984, 160-134 XR PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,065, Davis, Feb. 15, 1927, 135-005 R PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,426, Cherubin, May 26, 1964, 160-133 XR PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,300, Wear'n, June 22, 1965, 135-005
None of the patents appear to disclose or relate to the problem solved by this invention. They appear pertinent to tents, awnings, bullet proof shields and similar subject matter but do not relate to a light weight, flexible, portable blind which may be simple to erect and inexpensive to construct.